


A Name at Seventeen

by nineofhearts



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:30:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineofhearts/pseuds/nineofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get marked with your soulmates name on your 17th birthday. Kurt and Blaine both go to McKinley and are best friends when they're marked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marking

Blaine's 17th birthday was a nerve-wracking experience for Kurt. It shouldn't have been because it was  _Blaine's_  birthday, yet Kurt found himself pulling into the school parking lot trying to convince himself that he wasn't going to vomit. Whatever happened, happened. If Kurt's name appeared on Blaine, that would be wonderful, magical, a dream come true, but if it didn't? Well, Kurt would manage. Somehow. He'd already spent the better part of a year quietly crushing on Blaine. Hopefully he'd get over it when his own soulmates name appeared.

Kurt took a deep breath and stepped out of his car. he could do this. He was Kurt Hummel and he was going to make it through this day without throwing up on anyone. Or maybe not, he thought as he walked past Finn and Rachel shoving their tongues down each other's throats. If he had to see much more of that today he definitely wasn't going to be ok.

* * *

Blaine was sitting nervously on the edge of his bed fiddling with one of his robots. Today was his 17th birthday. If he were a wizard he would be excitedly using magic outside of school for the first time. Instead his 17th birthday meant hoping that he would feel the burn of someone else's name being inked into his skin somewhere at the moment of his birth. He was born at 7:52 am, which meant he had two whole minutes to wait. An incredibly long two minutes of wondering if he'd know the person, when he would meet him, what he would look like... He was pretty much wondering about  _everything,_  because this was his soulmate, and it was driving him insane. Oh god. Twenty more seconds.

Blaine dropped the robot and fell backwards onto his bed. He threw his arm over his eyes and attempted to breath normally. It would be okay. He was about to discover the name of his soulmate. It would be ok. As the clock by his bed ticked loudly in announcement of reaching 7:52 Blaine let out one last plea to whomever determined one's soulmate.  _Please don't let the writing appear on my face._ It's been known to happen occasionally, and while it didn't cause people to judge, Blaine didn't want his soulmates name presented out to the world at all times in such a forceful way.

Blaine jolted up moments later, yanking his shirt over his head and tripping over his feet to reach the mirror. The name. He could feel it burning into him on his rib cage - right below his heart. He let out a slight sigh of relief before looking in the mirror.

For a moment, Blaine stared at the writing on his chest, it was clearly written, but he had no idea what it meant. The letters seemed... oh. Blaine laughed at himself before tilting his head in order to decipher the letters that were being reflect to him backwards because he was looking in the mirror.

"Ku.. r... t... H...umm... el" Blaine slowly read to himself. As he stared in shock at the name, Blaine heard his phone alarm buzz, letting him know that it was now 8 am and he was officially late for school. He ignored it though. His soulmate was Kurt Hummel. Kurt. His best friend. His soulmate was Kurt.

By the time 8:30 rolled around, Blaine had managed to screw his head on straight. He wasn't sure what to do in the long run, but for now he just wouldn't tell Kurt what his mark said. He could do that, right? He'd just go to school, silently probe at his feelings for Kurt, and just tell him that he wanted to keep the name to himself. He could do this. Probably. Maybe. Blaine pulled into a parking space and gulped. Well, no time like the present to see if he could keep this a secret.

* * *

Kurt didn't see Blaine until lunch. It wasn't all that unusual as they only had two classes together, but it wasn't helping Kurt's nerves any. Kurt was already sitting down and picking at his salad when he saw Blaine paying for his lunch. He had been pretending to listen to Mercedes and Sam's discussion about their history test the next day, but he honestly couldn't care less. He just wanted to know what Blaine's mark said.

Two minutes later Blaine set down his sandwich and slid into the seat next to Kurt. "Hi" Blaine said, sounding somewhat nervous and not even bothering to greet anyone at the table except Kurt.

"Happy birthday" Kurt replied, heart in his throat with nerves, turning to give Blaine a small hug. Pulling away, Kurt forced a cheery smile onto his face. "Has yo-"

Kurt's question was cut off by a group of people suddenly surrounding Blaine, Rachel leading them in a round of "Happy Birthday" causing the entire cafeteria to join in. It seemed that no matter where in the high school hierarchy a person may be, people would join in to sing Happy Birthday to you.

Rachel sat down in the vacant chair next to Blaine and began hurling questions at him. "Did you get your name? What is it? Where is it? Can I see? Do you know him? When do you think you'll meet? Do you think Finn and I will get each other's names?"

"RACHEL!" Kurt shouted at her, noting Blaine's somewhat panicked expression "calm down. Let him breath." Kurt glared at her. He both wanted to know everything and wanted to pretend that none of this had ever happened, or would ever happen.

Once Blaine had gotten over his shock at the sudden barrage, he finally spoke, glancing at Kurt but focusing his attention on Rachel. "Yes I got my mark. It appeared this morning, so I was late to school." Kurt pretended to eat his salad as Blaine quickly glanced over at him before taking a deep breath and straightening his posture. "The name" Kurt held his breath in anticipation "I got is between me and... and my soulmate."

Kurt let out his breath and tried to blink away the tears forming in his eyes, ignoring the pit in his stomach. Blaine must not be his. Blaine was somebody else's. It would be okay. He could forget about his crush. Just because he wasn't Blaine's soulmate didn't mean he didn't have one at all. He would just have to wait three weeks to find out. It would be ok. He would be ok.

Kur tfinally zoned back into the conversation to hear Rachel badgering Blaine about where the name was. "Is it on your arm? Your leg maybe? Your stomach? Is it... is it somewhere more delicate?"

" _RACHEL_!" he hissed. "Leave Blaine alone. If he doesn't want to tell you, he doesn't have to. It's none of your business."

Rachel huffed in annoyance, standing up as the bell rang but not asking any more questions. "Fine. I was just curious." Rachel flounced away to meet up with Finn while Kurt and Blaine threw out their meals and slowly made their way to history.

They walked silently down the hallway next to each other, both lost in their own thoughts. When they sat down next to each other in their usual seats, Kurt finally broke the silence. "How does being marked feel? Good?"

Blaine glanced up at him, pulling his books out of his bag. "Yeah," Blaine finished putting his things on his desk as he spoke "Yeah. It was really terrifying the moment it was happening, because it commits you to this potentially unknown person for life, but I think... I think it's going to be okay. I'm happy." Kurt noticed the blush that tinged Blaine's cheeks as he trailed off. he was about to tease him about it, but the teacher chose that moment to call the class to order.

* * *

**Two Days Left**

Blaine had been spending a lot of time at the Lima Bean as of late. Two days after his birthday, Kurt had gotten up and sung Blackbird. Blaine had no idea why he'd chosen that song - and Kurt had ignored him when he'd asked - but while Kurt sang, Blaine had realized that he was in love with Kurt. He knew it wasn't just because of his mark. It was something that he'd buried within himself since day one. He had just finally allowed himself to feel it.

Since then however, things had been off between the two of them. Blaine was fairly certain that Kurt was avoiding him, both in and out of school. During school, he always seemed to be absurdly focused on class, or always talking to Mercedes. Outside of school, he kept making up excuses to not see Blaine, no matter what he proposed they do. It was frustrating. Blaine just wanted to find a moment to  _tell_  Kurt. Preferably the perfect moment, but by now there were only three days until Kurt's birthday. he was out of time to wait. He  _needed_  to tell Kurt before Kurt himself was marked.

Blaine sighed, letting his head fall onto the table with a dull  _thunk_. He had to come up with a foolproof plan.

* * *

Kurt ducked down a different hallway at the sight of Blaine standing by his locker. He wanted to talk to Blaine, he really did, but every time he saw Blaine, Blaine would invite him to dinner, or to see a play, or even to the old movie theater in the next town over. In the past this wouldn't have been a problem. Kurt would have been beyond excited to get to spend more time with Blaine, not that they didn't spend time together, it was just nice to break out of routine and do something new. It was a problem now though. Ever since Blaine's 17th birthday, Kurt had been trying to rid himself of the ache in his chest every time he saw Blaine. He had even tried to sing out his loss during glee club a few days after Blaine was marked, but it hadn't worked. He couldn't get his heart to stop pining for Blaine.

This was why he was now avoiding one on one situations with Blaine. He just couldn't handle it. He wanted to be happy for his best friend, but he couldn't stand the thought of having to smile as Blaine talked about his mark. He just couldn't. So he was now spending an exorbitant amount of time avoiding Blaine. He'd even persuaded Mercedes to help him out.

Kurt honestly just could not wait for his birthday. Once he was marked he would know for sure that he was meant for someone who wasn't Blaine. Then, and only then, would he be able to forget about his crush on Blaine and move on. They would be able to go back to being best friends and everything would be okay. He just had to make it through two more days.

* * *

**One Day Left**

Blaine sank down against his locker in defeat. His foolproof plan apparently wasn't foolproof. He'd gone into glee rehearsal that day planning to sing to Kurt. He had a dedication planned out and everything in order to ensure success. He was going to tell everyone that he was singing Silly Love Songs by Wings because he'd recently fallen in love with his soulmate *dramatic pause, then gaze not straying from Kurt* Kurt Hummel. Instead he'd gone to the classroom only to be informed by Mr. Schuester that rehearsal had been cancelled for the afternoon because he had a faculty meeting.

Blaine sighed. Time to come up with a Plan B.

* * *

**Plan B**

Blaine pulled up in front of the Hummel household at 10pm. He turned off the car and took his phone out of his pocket. He pulled up the speed dial and pressed number 2, holding the phone to his ear and hoping Kurt would answer. To his dismay however, Kurt ignored his call. Blaine's heart sank. Why was Kurt so keen on avoiding him lately? If he hadn't known that Kurt would kill him if Blaine didn't speak up before his mark appeared, Blaine would've given up right then and left. As this wasn't an option however, Blaine got out of the car and closed the door quietly behind himself.

Blaine scooped up some pebbles from the yard as he mentally ran through the floor plan of the house. He wanted to make sure he was positive which window was Kurt's before he began throwing things at it. He began gently throwing the stones at the window, praying that he didn't break it. Finally, after Blaine's second handful of stones, Kurt appeared at the window.

He watched as Kurt spotted him and then waited while he opened the window. "What?" Kurt demanded, not looking the least bit pleased to see him. Blaine's smile faltered. Kurt  _really_  didn't want to be near him lately did he? Blaine tried to stick to his plane while his heart sank. What if Kurt didn't want him? Blaine quickly pushed his doubts aside in favor of carrying out his plan. He needed to do this.

"Kurt" he half yelled "just give me four minutes? I've been trying to tell you this for three weeks now, and I need to tell you before you find out on your own."

"Find out what?" Kurt shouted back, glaring at Blaine suspiciously, although, Blaine noted, the tension in his shoulders had ebbed away slightly.

"I'm going to sing it for you" he said matter of factly. Blaine opened his mouth to start singing Crazy for this Girl (with the lyrics changed to "boy" of course) by Evan and Jaron when he heard the front door opening. Before he could see who it was, Blaine heard Burt start talking and gulped.

"Will you two stop shouting? Just get in the damn house already and have this conversation face to face." Blaine scrambled inside, apologizing profusely to Burt. Burt waved off his apologies and headed for the stairs as Kurt entered the living room.

"What's going on Blaine?" he asked in a bored tone that seemed to be masking the curiosity Blaine could see in his eyes.

Blaine had every intention of answering Kurt, he really, really did. But when he looked at Kurt all coherent thought flew out of his mind. Kurt was dressed in only an undershirt and pajama bottoms. His  _arms_  and his  _shoulders_ and even his  _neck_. Wow they were mesmerizing. Blaine wanted to kiss them, or lick them, or gently bit them. Really he just wanted to touch them in anyway he could.

Blaine was jolted out of his reverie by the sound of Kurt clearing his throat and tapping his foot impatiently. Still not entirely with it, Blaine met Kurt's gaze and breathed out "your name."

"What?" Kurt asked, visibly confused. "Blaine, my birthday isn't for two more hours. Besides," he glared as though Blaine was being stupid on purpose. "I wasn't born until 2 pm so I've got, like, 16 more hours before a name appears."

Blaine blinked at him. "No, not your mark. You  _name._  It" Blaine groaned in frustration as Kurt moved toward the kitchen, presumably to get a drink. "Kurt will you just listen to me for five seconds?!"

"I am listening to you." Kurt's voice floated out of the kitchen, interrupted slightly by the opening and closing of a cabinet.

"Kurt" Blaine dragged his hand through his loosened curls in aggravation. "I want your  _full_ attention. Not just a fragment of it."

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" Kurt asked. Blaine heard the sound of the faucet being turned on and then off again ten seconds later. "I'm tired and I have a test first period tomorrow."

"No it can't-" Blaine cut himself off as Kurt returned to the living room, standing by the front door, arms folded over his chest. "Wait. Are you mad at me? Is that why you've been avoiding me since..." Kurt glared at him more fiercely, but Blaine ignored the glare, having finally figured something out. "Kurt, why have you been avoiding me since my birthday?" he asked carefully.

"I haven't been avoiding you" Kurt scoffed, a bit of fear flaring up in his eyes. "I've been busy."

"No," Blaine said slowly, walking towards Kurt. "You've been blowing me off for no reason and clinging to Mercedes since the day after I got my mark." Kurt flinched minutely at the word "mark." Blaine, who had been watching Kurt's face carefully as he spoke, in hopes that Kurt would give him some more clues as to what was going on in his head, felt relief flood through him at the response. So this  _was_  about his mark then. Blaine finally came to a halt when he was less than a foot away from Kurt, who appeared rooted to the spot under Blaine's gaze. "Care to explain?"

"I-" Kurt stuttered, unable to look away from Blaine. "N-nothing. It's nothing. I'm being stupid really. Nothing to worry about. I'm sorry," Kurt rambled. "Coffee tomorrow after school? We can catch up."

"I would like that very much" Blaine grinned. He took one last step forward and heard Kurt draw in a breath rather sharply as Blaine cupped his cheek and kissed him lightly on the lips. "It's a date" he whispered against his lips before turning around and heading out the door.

He'd done it. Well, kind of. He hadn't exactly shown Kurt his mark or even told him that it said "Kurt Hummel,"-at least, not in so many words- but he'd made his intentions clear. Now he just had to wait until tomorrow. 3pm couldn't come fast enough.

Blaine reached his car just as he heard a screen door bang shut behind him. There were running footsteps and then Kurt's hands were on him, turning him around.

"Blaine." Kurt panted slightly, holding Blaine at arm's length with hope in his eyes. "By 'your name' you meant - did you" Kurt pulled himself together. "What did you mean by that if you weren't talking about my mark?"

Blaine regained conscious control of his arms and wrapped them around Kurt's waist, tugging him forward slightly, forcing Kurt to bend his elbows and wrap his arms around Blaine's neck. "I meant" Blaine angled his head toward Kurt's lips (Kurt's actions seemed to be indicating that he was open to this whole relationship thing, so Blaine figured he could try for another kiss) "your name, my mark. My mark is  _your_  name." At this, Blaine closed the gap between them and captured Kurt's lips in his.

It took a moment, but suddenly, Kurt was responding to the kiss, stepping in closer and forcing Blaine up against his car. After a few moments, Kurt pulled away. Blaine whined softly at the loss, but after pressing one last kiss to Blaine's lips, Kurt began speaking, a look of wonder on his face. "Your mark is really my name? Because in the cafeteria- You didn't say anything - I thought- Is that the only reason- ?" Kurt rambled, continuously interrupting himself with new questions until Blaine tangled their fingers together and shushed him, putting a finger to Kurt's lips.

Blaine pulled his finger away slowly. "I just had my first kiss while dressed in my pajamas" Kurt whispered in shock, seeming to only just realize what he was wearing. "Blaine Anderson. This is  _not_ what I had imagined wearing during my first kiss.  _You_ of all people should know this."

Blaine chuckled, burying his face in the soft space where Kurt's neck and shoulder met, tugging Kurt to him and kissing his shoulder gently before speaking. "I assure you that the only resemblance Plan A had to this was the kissing. It's not my fault I had to show up in the middle of the night and be yelled at by-" Blaine looked over Kurt's shoulder as movement in the Hummel house caught his attention. "Your dad is definitely about ten seconds away from dragging you back inside and banning me from your house."

Kurt snorted. "My dad loves you Blaine, he would never..." Kurt stiffened slightly, blushing. "Wait. Do you think he saw us kissing?"

"Do you think he's going to kill me?"

"Blaine."

"Kurt."

Blaine hugged Kurt tightly for a moment before releasing him. "You should go in. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Ok, meet me by my locker before class?"

"I'll be there. I'll even bring you a coffee for your birthday."

"A grande-"

"-nonfat mocha. I've got it, don't worry."

"You know my order."

"Of course I do." Blaine scoffed, looking offended at the suggestion that he wouldn't.

Kurt turned to walk into his house where he saw his dad waiting in the doorway with his arms crossed. He only got two steps before he turned around and kissed Blaine quickly on the lips, whispering "now there's no question whether my dad saw us kiss or not." he then skipped back up the walkway, waving to Blaine.

Blaine stood by his car in shock for a moment before giving a wave to Kurt and Burt (...who was smiling). Burt appeared to be happy for them, albeit slightly confused. When the door closed behind Kurt, he climbed into his car and drove off, giddy laughter bubbling out of him.

* * *

1:55pm the next day found Kurt ducking out of class to go to the bathroom. He had 5 minutes until his mark appeared. He was giddy and nervous, but mostly just could not handle sitting in a classroom while it happened. He needed to be able to see it as soon as it appeared. He needed to be sure that it said  _Blaine Anderson._

From Kurt: Blaine.  
From Kurt: BlaineBlaineBlaineBlaineBlai ne.  
From Kurt: BLAINE.  
From Blaine: Kurt? Is everything ok?  
From Blaine: OH CRAP YOU GOT YOUR MARK DIDN'T YOU?!  
From Kurt: Yes.  
From Kurt: Get over here. History hallway. Girls bathroom.  
From Blaine: ?  
From Kurt: ...old habits die hard.

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice floated around the corner to Kurt, who was standing in front of the mirror trying to see the name that had appeared on the back of his left shoulder. "You in here?"

"Yeah. Yeah, come into the handicap stall."

Blaine walked in and immediately stopped in his tracks. Kurt was standing there, and once again he was only wearing an undershirt and pants. Really,  _really_  tight pants. Blaine had seen Kurt wearing them just this morning, but now they were alone and the only other thing Kurt was wearing was an undershirt. Blaine gulped. "Hi" he squeaked.

Kurt, not seeming to notice how distracted Blaine was by his outfit, continued trying to see his mark in the mirror. "Can you come over here and tell me what my mark says?"

"Yeah, sure." Blaine tried to get a hold on himself as he walked the few steps over to Kurt. He turned him lightly to peer over at his shoulder. He gasped as he saw the boxy letters of his name, in his handwriting, on Kurt's shoulder. Before he could stop himself, Blaine bent down and brushed his lips over the name.

"Blaine?" Kurt gasped.

"It's- it's my name."

"What were you expecting?" Kurt laughed, teasing Blaine, but still a bit giddy that it actually  _was_  Blaine's name on his shoulder. Something in his life was finally going right.

"I don't really know, I thought that maybe I had dreamed this whole thing up." Kurt turned around so that he was facing Blaine now.

"Can I see your mark now? You never actually showed me..." Kurt trailed off, looking slightly nervous about making his request.

"Oh! Yeah, yeah, of course you can see it. Um, hold on." Much to Kurt's dismay, Blaine took a step back, releasing his grip on Kurt. Kurt watched, slightly slack jawed as Blaine undid his bow tie and then proceeded to pull his sweater over his head (which was hung carefully on the little jacket hook on the back of the door) and then he began unbuttoning his shirt. He didn't remember giving himself permission to do so, but Kurt suddenly found himself reaching out and pushing Blaine's hands away before starting to undo the buttons himself. Blaine let Kurt take over, hands dropping limply to his sides as he watched, slightly slack jawed. When Kurt reached the last button, he pushed the shirt off of Blaine's shoulders. Blaine caught the shirt when it reached his wrists and proceeded to take it off completely before he reaching down and pulling his undershirt over his head in one swift motion.

Kurt gasped at the action, eyes roving over Blaine's chest before zeroing in on the name written directly below Blaine's pec. Tentatively, Kurt reached out his hand. He let it brush lightly over the golden letters of his name before lifting his gaze to meet Blaine's. They both stood there staring at each other for a long moment before Kurt slid his hands down and around Blaine's back, tugging him closer while leaning in to kiss him.

Kurt wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, kissing each other with increasingly less nerves and more passion, when suddenly the bathroom door was banging open and a voice reached their ears.

"Kurt? Are you in here?" The boys sprung apart at the sound of Tina's worried voice. "Hello?"

"Yeah," Kurt panted. "I'm here." Kurt stepped away from Blaine and scrambled to find his shirt, throwing Blaine's clothes to him.

"Are you okay? You disappeared from class. Can I come in?" Tina questioned, her footsteps approaching the stall. "...Kurt? Is someone in there with you?"

Kurt blushed a bright red. "Why would you-" Blaine sneezed, giving himself away as he fumbled with the buttons on his shirt.  _Fuck._

"Kurt?" Tina's feet came to a halt outside the stall door.

"I- One second." Kurt finished piling his layers on just as Blaine straightened his bow tie. He gripped Blaine's hand in his for a moment, squeezing it once before letting go and reaching out to unlock the door. "Hey Tina, what's up?" he asked, doing his best to sound nonchalant.

Tina's eyebrows rose in surprise when her eyes landed on Blaine before she started laughing loudly. " _What?_ " Kurt demanded indignantly.

"It's just" Tina giggled, fighting to get her words out. "You- You both look so utterly  _wrecked._ Just yesterday you were barely talking and now I find you locked up in a bathroom stall together. Care to explain?" Tina attempted to keep a straight face, crossing her arms and looking stern, but finally broke down laughing again as Kurt and Blaine looked at each other somewhat guiltily.

"We, umm" Blaine started to say, glancing at Kurt with a plea for help.

Kurt sighed in mock exasperation before threading his fingers through Blaine's. "Tina, I'd like you to meet my soulmate, Blaine Anderson. Blaine, this is my friend Tina, who was sweet enough to worry about my well-being, so I'll let her laughter slide for a moment."

Tina's jaw dropped. "Wait. Seriously!?" she squealed. "I mean, we all hoped and suspected that you guys were soulmates, but when nothing happened after Blaine's birthday we thought..." Tina bounced in excitement for a moment longer before diving towards them and pulling them both into a hug.

After a moment Tina backed away again. "I'll just tell Mr. Peterson that you weren't feeling well and went home and I'll grab your stuff for you and meet you by your car with it when school gets out?"

"I- yeah Tina, that would be great. Thank you." Kurt said, somewhat surprised by her immediate willingness to help instead of demanding answers about their status and the last three weeks.

"Call me later so we can talk about this?" Tina asked Kurt.

"Yes. Yes I can definitely do that" Kurt replied with a grin.

Tina left the bathroom, waving to them both. Once the door swung shut behind her, Kurt and Blaine returned their attention to each other. Blaine moved onto his tip toes, kissing Kurt softly on the lips before he spoke. "So I'll just grab my stuff from study hall and we can go wait in your car until school gets out?" he asked hopefully, struggling to keep his eyes on Kurt's and not on his lips.

"Yes, definitely. Let's do that. I know I promised you a date last night but could we um," Kurt blushed, glancing away from Blaine as he spoke. He took a deep breath, steeling himself to ask the question. "Do you want to come over to my house instead? We can go on a date tomorrow or something I just really want to enjoy you without being interrupted..."

Blaine made a slightly strangled noise and his face turned pink. "I- I-"

"NOT LIKE THAT" Kurt quickly said, waving his hands around in a panic. "I just meant that I was hoping to get to spend some time k- kissing on the couch or something and cuddling with you while watching a movie. Not. Not  _that_." Blaine's return to normal breathing was short lived however as Kurt chose that moment to mutter "not yet anyways" while turning to pull Blaine towards the door.

They walked down the hallway, stopping to grab Blaine's stuff and then heading out the door. As they reached Blaine's car (which was parked closer to the school) the bell rang. Moments later, Tina came trotting out of the school carrying Kurt's bag. "Here you are. Have fun boys" she said, winking and walking away from them and over to her own car.

"So I guess I'll see you in a few minutes at your house?" Blaine asked, shifting his weight nervously.

"Yes you will" Kurt smiled. They both stood motionless for a few moments, clearly wanting to kiss each other. The sound of a car door closing knocked them both out of their revery. Blushing, Blaine climbed into his car, with a wave to Kurt before he started the engine.

Things were going to be okay between them. More than ok by the sound of it.

 


	2. Pool Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of 4 installments of the 'verse.  
> Takes place the summer after Kurt and Blaine get together

The first time their marks touch is a complete accident. They are at Sugar's pool party when Blaine suddenly jumps on Kurt's back with the intent of getting him to give him a piggyback ride over to the food. They had both promptly lost their balance, gasping in shock at the sudden warmth that had sparked from where their marks had touched, and fell sideways into the pool.

"Blaine. My hair is ruined! You can't just jump on a person like that!"

Blaine edges over to Kurt and attempts to kiss him where he is clinging to the wall. With a small splash Kurt dives forward and pushes Blaine's head under the water, kneading through his hair and loosening his helmet of gel. Thirty seconds later, he lets go of a flailing Blaine, who pops out of the water, glaring at Kurt.

"KURT! You ruined my hair on purpose" he pouts, trying but failing to keep the smirk off his face at the sight of Kurt's wet, limp, hair.

Kurt shrugs, poking his tongue out at him. "It looks better like this anyways."

"It most definitely does not."

"Ok, so maybe it doesn't but please can you ease back on the gel a bit? If only for the sake of me being able to do this?" Kurt asks, combing his hands through Blaine's hair lightly. "It's really nice to be able to touch your head without fearing my hand will get stuck."

Blaine huffs, unable to help the smile spreading across his face as he moves his hand closer to Kurt's. 'We can talk about it if it means so much to you."

"Now that that's settled, do you think we can climb out of this pool and dry off?"

* * *

"So earlier..." Kurt starts to say, trailing off as he brushes his fingers over Blaine's mark, watching his progress from where he is laying on Blaine's chest "when you jumped on my back..."

"Mmm?" Blaine makes a questioning noise in the back of his throat, kissing Kurt lightly on the head.

"Was it just me that felt a sort of - jolt?"

Blaine is silent for a moment before speaking. "I... yeah, no I felt that too, I forgot about it right away with the whole falling-into-a-pool thing, but yeah no I definitely felt that."

"I didn't realize- no one ever told me that your mark does that. They don't teach you that in health class."

"I don't know why... we should umm, we should test it out again later? See what happens if you aren't so startled you fall into a pool?"

"Yeah, sure, want to go do that now?" Kurt asks nervously, blushing lightly at the thought of being shirtless and alone with Blaine.

"Mmmm nap first?" Blaine asks, yawning sleepily.

Kurt giggles. "And people say I'm a cat? Every time we're curled up in a sunbeam you want a nap."

Blaine hums into Kurt's ear in response, tightening his grip on him. "Only when you're with me. It's not my fault you're so good to cuddle with."

Kurt bites back a grin. "Whatever you say... Go ahead and nap, we'll leave in a bit."

"You nap too" Blaine mumbles, turning slightly to nuzzle Kurt. "Want you to nap with me."

"Yeah, yeah" Kurt chuckles. "I'll nap with you, don't worry."

 


	3. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine move in together.

To everyone's immense surprise, especially Rachel's, they don't move in together until their Junior year of college. When Blaine got into Columbia and Kurt got accepted to NYADA, the immediate assumption that their classmates had made was that they would be getting an apartment together. It's true that the two of them had spent a while discussing it, but ultimately they had decided that the dorms would be a smarter option.

They both knew that they would end up living together one day. They were in love, they rarely fought, they frequently talked about kids, they were best friends and they were soulmates. Getting their own dorms may have seemed as though they weren't investing in their relationship, but really it was cheaper than most apartments they could find and it would allow them to live as more separate people at first. Bonus? Their parents were helping fund their dorm rooms but would not fund an apartment ("we approve of your relationship Blaine, it's just that getting an apartment with Kurt would be a big step towards adulthood, and with that step would have to come the responsibilities of paying for it yourselves"). Living in the dorms would allow them both to make their own friends and end up with a wider circle of people. It also meant that neither of them would have to trek through the city to get to class.

All in all the two of them, as well as their parents, agreed that it was for the best. Maybe not (definitely not) for the entirety of their college years, but for the first couple it they decided it was best. They could form a base for their lives in New York and then meld them together.

As it turned out, to no one's surprise really, Kurt and Blaine spent most of their nights in each other's dorm rooms. They'd purposely restricted their time together the first month they had been at school (not banning themselves from seeing each other, but capping their text messages, phone calls and visits) in order to ensure that they didn't miss out on experiencing the beginning of freshman year at their own schools. After that however, they fell into a habit of appearing at each other's dorms at night and sleeping there. For example, Blaine had somehow managed to pull off a schedule with no Friday classes, while Kurt had an 8am on Fridays. This meant that Blaine would get off work at the library at 11pm on Thursdays, and then head straight to Kurt's dorm, letting himself in if Kurt was already asleep, and then crawling under the covers next to him.

The first time this had happened, Kurt's roommate had been a bit shocked. Kurt had told him that he'd found his soulmate and that they were both going to school in New York, but his roommate, Rob, hadn't really believed him. Well, he hadn't thought he was lying exactly, just that Kurt had maybe just met him or something, because why weren't they living together then? After the initial surprise had worn off however, Rob and Blaine had become semi-friends, just from the sheer number of times that Blaine woke up in Kurt's bed and it was only him and Rob in the room.

Eventually, Kurt and Blaine got the bright idea to get Rob and Blaine's roommate, Josh, to meet. As much as they both hated to admit it, getting an opportunity for sex was even more difficult to come by while at school than it was at home. And while they both insisted that sex wasn't essential for their relationship, they really, really,  _really_ wanted it. And they weren't keen on the idea of Rob or Josh walking in on them. The two of them might be cool with their relationship but no one ever wanted to walk in on their roommate having sex, or even  _almost_  walk in on their roommate having sex.

When Rob and Josh finally met (the New Directions members that were in New York got together for karaoke every other week and they tended to bring friends with them), they immediately hit it off. Admittedly, they had spent the first half an hour teasing Kurt and Blaine about their relationship, but eventually they had shifted into new topics. By the end of the night, they presented Kurt and Blaine with the offer that every once in while they could crash at the other one's dorm if the two of them wanted a night alone together. The second they were out of sight, Kurt and Blaine had high fived each other in delight. Asking for the room might be somewhat awkward because hello giant "I'm going to have sex all night with my boyfriend!" sign, but it was ten times better than the rushed moments they had thus far managed to have. Nevertheless, the day when they moved into their own apartment was a glorious day.

Their lease started in June at the end of their sophomore year, meaning that they had both moved back home for two weeks before they started moving into their apartment. They had found a beautiful little one bedroom apartment approximately halfway between their schools. It was tiny and expensive, but it somehow managed to be in their price range, it wasn't rundown, and, most importantly, it was theirs.

"Ok, this is the last box" Blaine huffs, almost falling through the door in his attempt to make it inside. "I'm not sure what's in it though because while it's labeled 'scarves,' it weighs about forty pounds, and I don't remember you having a scarf made out of bricks."

Kurt laughs as he takes the box from Blaine. "Why thank you good sir. I think these are actually my scrapbooks. There's a different label on the other side."

"Oh." Blaine heads towards the kitchen sink "that would make more sense." He turns on the water and then automatically opens a cabinet to grab a glass only to find it empty. "Your dad said he was going to return the U-Haul and that him and Finn probably won't be back for three hours." After looking in four more empty cabinets, Blaine's eyes land on a box that reads "dishware." Carefully digging through it for a minute he pulls out a glass, promptly filling it with water.

"Oh good! We can get a good deal of unpacking done before they're back!" Kurt exclaims, clapping his hands together excitedly.

"Kurrrt" Blaine whines from the countertop he is leaning against, "can't we do that later? Beautiful apartment? All ours? No supervision..." he trails off, walking his fingers up Kurt's arm teasingly.

Kurt folds his arms across his chest "Blaine Devon Anderson. If we don't unpack now it will take us months."

Blaine walks around the counter at Kurt's words. "Fine, but can I at least kiss you in our new apartment first?" Kurt's stern expression begins to fade into a smile as Blaine shifts onto his tiptoes, leaning in to kiss him. "Maybe we can break in the bed before the family gets back?" he asks hopefully.

Kurt gasps in mock offense. "Why Blaine Warbler, are you trying to seduce me?"

Blaine huffs in annoyance when Kurt leans away from him, pulling out of the kiss "I was trying to but apparently it's not working." He pauses a moment, and then: "it doesn't have to be the bed we break in, I'm not particularly picky… I've always fantasized about you fucking me on the counter…" he trails off teasingly.

"Blaine" Kurt whines in response. "We have to unpack, just, ugh" he pulls Blaine to him by the collar, kissing him roughly for a moment before pulling away. "Later. I promise, once dad and Finn leave for good, we can soil any surface you want."

"Oh goodie!" Blaine replies, a wide grin spreading across his face.

* * *

Two hours later finds them both sprawled on the floor, boxes scattered around them and sweat all over.

"That was intense" Blaine pants, reaching an arm out to grab Kurt's hand in his.

"I told you to slow down" Kurt replies, rolling his head to the side to smile at Blaine.

"I can't believe you actually caved."

Kurt scoffs, hitting Blaine in the shoulder as he says "I cave sometimes. Besides, it's not my fault you pulled out the puppy dog eyes and looked so damn earnest about it."

Blaine rolls over, grinning, to place a kiss on Kurt's forehead before standing up. "I think my robot collection provides a proud guard for your trophy." Blaine reaches down to pull Kurt to his feet. "Come on, let's go shower before your dad and Finn get here. They'll be pleased to see we finished unpacking without their help."

"Told you we could get it done if we didn't have sex until afterwards."

"Yeah, yeah. Does that mean we get sex now? As a reward?" Blaine gives Kurt a hopeful look as they both stripped down to shower.

"Maybe if you're good and promise to give me a massage later."

"I think I can handle that. You might have to give me one first though."

"What, too much time setting up your robots?"

"Maybe." Blaine tickles at Kurt's sides "Maybe you should shut up about the robots now and kiss me.

"Mmm now  _that,_  I can do."

 


	4. The Proposal

Blaine spends weeks planning his proposal to Kurt. For years, really, he's been fantasizing about this moment. In his mind, the proposal had started as a giant overblown affair, but his imagination had eventually settled down over the years. He now knew that Kurt didn't need a huge public event or expensive romantic setting to be proposed to, he just needed Blaine and a ring.

This does not mean that Blaine is going to do it with zero planning or pomp and circumstance though. He wants to ensure a yes. He wants to make sure the moment is remembered, not just something to be glazed over in the years to come.

All of his careful planning and hard work goes to shit however as soon as the evening begins. Really, he should have assumed as much after the whole mess that occurred when he was marked, but he thought that, with careful planning, this moment would go perfectly to plan.

He had decided on a simple romantic dinner for the two of them in their apartment. It wasn't even on any of their relationship anniversaries. Blaine had chosen to propose on the day they had first met. He wasn't sure if Kurt remembered the exact date - neither one of them had ever mentioned it before - but he'd decided that it didn't matter whether Kurt realized or not. As long as Kurt said yes (which he would... right?), the date would hold special meaning to them both from then on.

The dinner goes downhill around 4 when Blaine receives a text from Kurt.

**Kurt:**  Hey hon, I'm going to be about two hours late tonight. I'll probably be home around 7? If I'm lucky?

**Blaine:**  =( Your boss being needy again?

**Kurt:**  Yeah, apparently us getting out on time would personally offend the client we're currently working with.

**Blaine:**  I'll see you later then, keep me updated. xoxo

**Kurt:**  xoxoxo

Blaine had somehow forgotten that it was a Tuesday night. Kurt had a tendency to stay late at work on Tuesday's. Especially because Blaine hadn't even told him about the dinner, wanting it to be a surprise when he walked in the door.

He sighs, looking at the fancy place settings he had just put out and the food in the oven. Time to refurbish his plan.

* * *

**Three Hours Later**

Kurt enters their apartment, glancing around for signs of his boyfriend, as he still hasn't received a response to the text he'd sent him a half hour ago. He toes off his shoes, tossing his keys in the bowl by the door before glancing into the living room. It's there that he spots him. Kurt pauses in the doorway, running his eyes up and down Blaine's form with a soft smile on his face. Blaine is sprawled on the couch, snoring gently with an arm dangling over the edge.

Kurt pushes off the doorframe, approaching him slowly, settling down on the floor by his head before realizing that Blaine is dressed up. _In-a-tuxedo_  dressed up.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispers, brushing a kiss over Blaine's forehead and lips while puzzling over the outfit.

"Mmm?" Blaine murmurs, stirring sleepily, head instinctively angling towards Kurt's. "Kurt?"

"Yeah sweetheart, it's me."

"I fell asleep didn't I?" Blaine pouts, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

Kurt chuckles "Yes you did. I'm not too surprised actually, although the tux is a bit of a mystery..."

Blaine glances down at himself, blinking as though he had only just realized what he was wearing. "I... I had to dress up for work?"

Kurt snorts, standing up and then settling on the couch next to Blaine. "I saw you this morning before you left for work.  _Pretty_ sure I would have noticed if you left wearing that."

"Oh."

"Yeah. ...What's in your hand?"

"What?" Blaine replies, panicking as he remembers what he's holding and hides his hand behind his back. "I don't have anything in my hand."

"Oh my god Blaine, you are such a terrible liar."

Blaine pouts. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"If you say so..." Kurt trails off, silence falling between them as Blaine slowly relaxes and they snuggles up to each other. "So how was your day?" Kurt finally asks.

"It was good, nothing too crazy. I actually managed to escape a little early because there was a fire alarm right after the school day ended. The principal just cancelled our meeting and let us all go."

"Ah, getting out early, you're living the dream." Kurt replies with a far off look in his eyes, earning a chuckle from Blaine. "So when do I get to find out what's behind your back? You have to leave this couch sometime."

"Says who?"

"Hmmm" Kurt ponders, mock thoughtful. "Work, the need for food, the bathroom, me telling you that we're not having sex on this couch..."

Blaine sighs. "I guess I'll just have to be really creative when I get up then... or you might fall asleep first. You never know" Blaine shrugs, attempting to come across nonchalant. "I could definitely try to seduce you if all else fails."

"You're right" Kurt replies, as a smile crosses his face that worries Blaine. Suddenly, Kurt pounces on him, pinning him to the couch with his body as he tries to reach around for Blaine's hand. "I could always use force."

The two of them struggle for a few minutes, neither having much success - as they don't want to hurt each other - until Blaine finally calls Kurt to a stop.

"Kurt, Kurt, stop. Just. Here." Pulling the box out from underneath him, Blaine holds it out to Kurt.

"Is that-?" Kurt gasps, sitting up in shock.

Blaine nods, smiling nervously. "Kurt, will you marry me?"

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. Yes." Kurt lets out excitedly, punctuating each word with a kiss. "Of course. I've only been wanting to since the day I met you."

Blaine beams. "I had this whole dinner planned out with candles and music and dancing, but you of course ruined that plan."

Kurt sticks his tongue out teasingly in response. "What can I say" he shrugs. "Care to go through the whole plan anyways?"

"Sure. Just as soon as I get this ring on your finger." Blaine slips the ring on Kurt's finger, both of them watching with wide grins on their faces, before they get up off the couch. Kurt goes to the bedroom to change into the suit Blaine had laid out for him, while Blaine touches up his hair and sets about putting dinner on the table.

They eat, they pull out a bottle of wine, they dance to a playlist Blaine made. And then, when Teenage Dream begin playing, Blaine whispers into Kurt's ear "this is the part where I was going to get down on one knee."

So, when  _so take a chance and never look back_ plays, Kurt gets down on one knee in front of Blaine, pulling a ring box out of his pocket, earning a gasp from Blaine. "I had a speech outlined, but I left it at the office so I could memorize it without fear of you finding it. Granted my speech has to be totally different now. But I just want you to know that I was making plans of my own." Blaine nods in response, a happy grin spreading across his face. "Blaine Anderson, you've been my best friend since the day we met. You've been by my side in tough times and the good. You are my soulmate. I know you already proposed to me, but we've never done things conventionally. Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?"

Blaine pulls Kurt to his feet, tilting up to kiss him. "Of course I will. I couldn't dream of anything better."

"Perfect" Kurt replies, a grin spreading across his face. "Just what I wanted to hear."


	5. Circle of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future!Klaine with children

Kurt and Blaine are just nestling together in their bed when they hear a shriek and then pounding footsteps.

"YOU BETTER BOTH BE CLOTHED"

"THAT WAS ONE TIME. I'M SORRY WE ALL GOT SCARRED FOR LIFE. BELIEVE ME, NEITHER OF US WANTED YOU TO SEE THAT" Blaine yells back.

Moments later, their now seventeen year old daughter bursts into the room, jumping on the bed. "I got my mark."

"Oooo really?" Blaine inquires, sitting up and leaning towards her. "Where is it? Whose name do you have? What time did it show up? We've always wanted to know what time you were born..."

"Dad" Katie huffs as Kurt puts a hand on Blaine's shoulder to calm him down.

"You're so lucky you didn't get yours in the middle of school."

"Yes Papa, I've heard you tell that story so many times..." Katie sighs.

"You going to tell us whose name it is then?" Blaine asks, quirking an eyebrow at her.

"It's, um, it's Colin. As in my best friend Colin. I think."

Blaine cheers excitedly before noticing the dejected look on Katie's face.

"Why the sad look pumpkin? You've been crushing on him for ages."

"Colin's birthday was three days ago... he hasn't said anything about it."

Kurt stifles a laugh, biting his lip as he glances at Blaine. "Sweetheart, boys are pretty dumb sometimes. Take your father for example. He didn't tell me about his mark for an entire month. At first it was him being overly careful, and then it was me being stupid." He squeezes Katie's hand in his lightly before continuing. "I'm sure there's a reason he hasn't said anything."

Katie climbs between her parents and leans against the pillows. "What if it's a different Colin Newington though?"

Blaine wraps an arm around her and pulls her closer. "Do you like Colin as more than a friend?" Katie nods. "When you think about your future does it seem empty if he's not there in twenty years?" Katie nods again. "Well, I can't  _guarantee_  that he's your soulmate, but if I had to make a guess, I would say he is. Even before you were marked I would have put money on it."

"What should I do? Do I wait for him to say something?"

Kurt shuffles closer, petting her hair for a moment before she ducks out from under his hand. "We obviously can't tell you what to do, in the end it's up to you, but from my experience? Trying to avoid the topic or pretending as though nothing has changed is just going to lead to resentment or hurt feelings."

"So what do you think I should do?"

"Talk to him after school tomorrow, or before school. Just. Bring up the subject of your mark. If he doesn't have your name? Well you guys can have a laugh about how there's someone else out there with the same name as his that you're destined to be with and your friendship can move forward with minimal weirdness. And if he has your name? Well, then you've got one fine fellow to bring home for us to intimidate."

" _Papa._ " Blaine and Kurt laugh at the indignant look on her face.

"What? You've known the boy since you were eight. It's not my fault that you're killing my dream of watching Blaine try to scare your soulmate when you bring him or her home."

"You guys are the worst." Katie huffs, hopping off the bed and doing her best to ignore her dads renewed laughter. "I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight sweetheart!"

"Happy birthday!" The door slams behind Katie just as Blaine buries his face into Kurt's shoulder, attempting to muffle his laughter.

A few minutes later they both calm down and Blaine flops out on his back, Kurt's head resting against his chest. "She got her mark. Our baby got her mark. And apparently our good luck rubbed off on her. She's already met her soulmate."

"Yeah" Kurt smiles, shifting to look up at Blaine. "She somehow also got my luck of being marked with someone's name who didn't just tell her he was marked with her name on his birthday."

"Well..." Blaine kisses Kurt's forehead gently. "I know that boy's in love with her. I've seen the way he looks at her when he think no one's looking... but as far as I'm concerned, I think I made up for my ignorance about my feelings towards you pretty well."

"Those three weeks were horrible Blaine."  
"To be fair, it only took me, like, two days to realize I'd been in love with you all along, and two more days to get the courage to tell you how I felt. It's not  _my_ fault that you decided to try to avoid me until you got your mark."  
"Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say" Kurt laughs, rolling fully on top of Blaine while leaning up to brush a soft kiss onto his lips. "You really did turn the whole thing into some sort of weird romantic comedy however by showing up at my house that night."

"Well I do try." Blaine says airily, smiling teasingly at Kurt until his husband punches him lightly on the shoulder.

Kurt kisses Blaine to erase his scowl before they continuing to talk.

"Just think, if her and Colin figure this thing out soon, they'll be together for the rest of their lives." Blaine sighs happily.

"That they will. If they don't work it out though..."

Blaine hugs Kurt tighter to his chest. "They'll work it out. And if Colin decides to be a numskull about it, well, I'm sure that I could knock some sense into him."

Kurt giggles. "Sure you could."

"Hey" Blaine says, bringing his hand to his heart in mock hurt. "I can be quite fierce when I want to be."

Kurt snorts, rolling off of Blaine as he pinches his sides.

"Alright, fine. Although I'll remind you that I did start a fight club at Dalton. If the boy doesn't see sense for some unknown reason I'll sit him down and have a talk with him. I'm pretty sure that he's somehow escaped all retellings of when we got our marks."

"Ok" Kurt kisses him lightly. "That sounds good darling... I still can't believe she's met her soulmate."

"Me too." Blaine sighs sadly. "Our baby is all grown up."

"Don't worry, we still have two more to potentially traumatize" Kurt murmurs into his shoulder, brushing a kiss across his name on Blaine's chest. "I love you" Kurt yawns.

"I love you too. Sleep time now though."

 


End file.
